


a kiss for christmas

by echokomfloukru



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad wingman, Christmas Fluff, Embarrassing friend, F/M, Mistletoe, Wingman!Foggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: Foggy fails at being a wingman, but then not really





	

“What's this?”

Foggy had planned a small Christmas party and for some reason it just had to be at his house.

He stiffened as he felt a familiar presence making their way up the stairs. She was carrying something heavy in her hands and Matt jumped up to help her.

“It's a Christmas tree, Matt.”

“Oh.”

If Claire noticed the slight twinge in his voice, she didn't say it. 

“Merry Christmas.”

Claire smiled, “Merry Christmas to you too.”

“Claire! You came.”

Foggy came through the door, breaking the awkward tension thankfully.

“Yeah. Thanks for inviting me. I'll be back.”

Claire headed to the bathroom and Matt waited till the door had closed before talking.  
He hit Foggy’s arm, “Why wouldn't you tell me you invited her?”

“Because you'd probably come up with a reason to not show up. And you've been moping ever since you visited her at the hospital.”

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of Foggy’s phone ringing. Matt stood, trying not to listen in.

“That was Karen, she needs help bringing the food up. You probably knew that already, though.”

As Foggy made his way back downstairs, Claire made her way back into the living room at that moment.

“Foggy didn't tell you he invited me, did he?”

Matt shook his head, feeling the discomfort roll of her in waves.

“Look, Matt, I could just go if you want.”

Matt didn't respond at first, speaking up as as she turned to leave.

“Claire,”

Claire stopped, biting her lip and trying to decide whether she should keep going or not.

“Could you, um, describe the tree for me? I never actually seen one before ya know.”

Claire nods, watching an easy grin form on Matt's as she describes it. The colors, the way it's decorated, and the star at the top.

She waves at Karen as they bring up the food (pie, ham, and lemon pound cake.)

“Thanks.”

“Anytime, Murdock.”

The fall into a awkward silence again, Foggy coming to the rescue again.

Claire sighs as he waves something above their heads, smiling like it was the most genius plan in the world.

“Foggy.”

He ignores the warning in Karen's voice, “Sorry, can't hear you.”

“Matt, I found something awesome in Karen's car. It's a mistletoe.”

Matt feels the urge to bang his head against something, “How do I know you're not lying? Since, I can't actually see.”

Foggy laughs, “Can you confirm it for me, Claire?”

Claire shakes her head, “You two are ridiculous.”

Matt turns his head as he feels a hand being placed on his shoulder.

“Second time's a charm?”

He nods, leaning in as Claire does the same. Her lips are softer than he remembers. The kiss doesn't last long, Claire pulls back as her phone vibrates against her waist.

“Hey. Yeah. I was just visiting someone. A friend, yes, a friend. I'll be there in a minute. Love you, mami.”

She looks around, ignoring the tingling sensation on her lips, “That was my mom. I gotta go. It was nice to see you again. Take care, Matt.”

He nods, facing forward until her footsteps are too far away for him to hear.

He looks at his friend, “Foggy?”

“Yes?”

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> So expect a lot more Christmas fics because I have nothing better to do at the moment. hope you liked it. comments are nice.


End file.
